The present invention relates generally to the delivery of chemicals, and more particularly to methods and systems for the controlled delivery of scented aerosols to a localized target.
The addition of scent to entertainment or other activities connected with data or information dissemination is known. Increased use of computers, game consoles, internet appliances, and other individual oriented devices have brought about an increased desire to synchronize the delivery of scents in conjunction with these and other automated activities. The human olfactory senses are very sensitive and the accuracy and consistency of the scent is critical. A major criteria of success is the ability to deliver scents to the user accurately, quickly, and cleanly without impacting other people in the vicinity.
Most conventional systems involve use of a fan that blows scented chemicals in the direction of the target user. Unfortunately, the conventional devices lack the means to control the delivery of the scent to the specific target and often fill the entire room with large amounts of the scent chemical. Because of the nature of the scented oils and chemicals, it is often difficult to remove the of scent chemicals prior to the introduction of a new scent. Consequently, the ensuing deliveries of different scents are often contaminated with the lingering scent of the previously delivered scent.
Therefore, as can be appreciated, there is a need of systems and methods which can provide an individualized scent experience while reducing the level of contamination of new scents with the lingering scent from the previous deliveries.